Gohan - The Half-Blooded Saiyan
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: Son Gohan, child of Son Goku, has his world turned around when his mother reveals a shocking secret, he is in fact, half Saiyan, half Dragian! The Dragians are a race as old as time, with the ability to augment their speed or strength. AU, OP Gohan, More powerful characters. GohanXVidel. T rating for language in later chapters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting with Uncle? Gohan's rage unleashed!**

 _A/N: I adopted this story from a friend who decided that writing fanfiction was no longer something he wanted to do. I've left the first chapter relatively untouched though the prose and grammar have been fixed._

 **\- DRAGON BALL Z -**

"Bye mom!" I yelled, running out of the little stone house we lived in. I was wearing a blue gi with my family symbol 'son' in the middle.

"Bye honey, be good!" My mom, Chichi, yelled, she then scowled and looked towards my dad, "Goku, you watch him around Roshi, I may let him train but I don't want him to be a perv like that dirty old man."

"Alright Chichi, I promise, no dirty magazines for him." My dad said with a laugh. He turned to me, "Let's go Gohan, to Master Roshi's house!"

"Yay!" I jumped onto my dad's back.

"Nimbus!" My dad yelled, after a few seconds a cloud flew towards us and hovered just above the ground, apparently only people with a pure heart could ride it. Me and my dad hopped on without problem.

"Let's go Nimbus!" I yelled, pointing my finger into the sky and grabbing my dad's leg, laughing as the cloud took off at the speed of sound. "Weee!" I screamed as the cloud flew, flying over the mountain we lived on. We soon left the mountain and flew over a large plain area, we were so high up that the houses looked like little dots. After a few minutes, we reached the ocean and began to slow down.

"Gohan, let's sit." My dad told me.

"Alright daddy." I smiled and sat cross legged on the cloud.

"We're going to met my friends, one of them is my teacher, master Muten Roshi, but just call him Master Roshi, he's a big pervert, so if you see any magazines laying around, just leave them alone, alright?"

"Okay, I promise daddy." I said.

We soon arrived at the island, hopping off the cloud, which zoomed away shortly after. "Hey guys." My dad waved to his friends, there was a girl with blue hair, a short bald man wearing the same clothes as my dad, a tall bald man with a green half gi on, a mime, an old man with a turtle shell on, a man with long black hair and a scar on his eye, and a turtle.

"Hey Goku!" The blue haired girl said cheerfully.

"Goku, it's been a while!" The bald man said.

"Goku, come to visit finally, who's that?" The old man said, pointing at me.

"This is Gohan, he's my son." My dad said proudly, I began smiling.

I'm Son Gohan, I'm four years old and I train with my daddy a lot so I'm super strong." I said.

"I bet you are, I'm Krillin." The bald man, Krillin, said, "Goku, when were you gonna tell us you had a kid?"

My dad scratched the back of his head, "Umm, I don't know, whenever it came up?"

"I'm Bulma" The blue haired lady, Bulma smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, I've been friends with your dad for a long time."

"I'm Muten Roshi, I trained your father long ago, back when he was near your age." Master Roshi said, "And the turtle over there is Turtle, my friend for over one hundred years now."

"Woah, you're so old mister." I said, bewildered.

"I'm Tien, and this is Chiaotzu." The tall bald man said, introducing himself and the mime looking man.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"I'm Yamcha." The man with long black hair shook my hand, "You've got a good grip kid, bet you're pretty strong."

"Yea, daddy says I can fight in the tournament next year if I keep training." I said.

For the next few hours, we all talked and ate food, it was a lot of fun, but then a tall man with long hair, all the way to the bottom of his back, showed up.

"Kakarot, we need to talk." The man said.

"Sorry there is no Kakarot here, so please leave." My dad stood up to the man.

"Did you hit your head you idiot, you are Kakarot!" The man yelled at my dad.

"I'm Goku!"

No, you are Kakarot, a Saiyan warrior!" The man yelled back, "And I am Raditz, your brother!"

"I'm Goku, an earthling!" My dad yelled back.

Raditz calmed down, "No, Kakarot, you are a Saiyan, you were sent here to eradicate this planet of all life so we could sell it. I am Raditz your brother, also a Saiyan, so, because we are family, I will offer you a deal, bring one hundred bodies to the plains area fifty kilometres west of here in twenty four hours, and I will spare the lives of everyone on this planet, if you don't, everyone will die."

"My daddy's not a murderer!" I yelled at my uncle.

"Oh, a halfling, I'll take you to ensure your father complies." Raditz said, walking towards me, I got into a stance and attacked the man, jumping up and kicking him in the jaw, he grabbed me and threw me down.

"That's my son!" My dad ran at the man, punching him in the gut, shattering the armour in that spot.

"That hurt Kakarot!" Raditz slapped my father away, the force of the strike plowing him through the sand.

"Let's go guys!" Krillin yelled, him, Yamcha, and Tien attacked Raditz from three sides, getting in a few good strikes.

"Enough!" Raditz yelled, he caught each of the three punches, Tien and Krillin's in his hands and Yamcha's with his tail, and threw them towards the house.

"Kaa, Mee, Haa, Mee" Master Roshi was in a strange stance, his hands by his hips in a cupping motion, a blue orb of ki growing in between them, "HAAAA!" Roshi yelled, shooting the blue beam at Raditz, the blast smashing into him, sending the Saiyan flying.

Raditz threw a purple ball of ki at Master Roshi, knocking the old man out. "Now, I'll be taking the brat." Raditz grabbed me and flew off.

A few hours later, I felt my dad and another strong energy arrive. 'I gotta get out of this pod!' I thought, before I had awoken, Raditz had put me inside a pod that I couldn't figure out how to open. I began punching the red glass covering, but it was to no avail. I felt a strong power, and then my dad's energy went really low, but so did Raditz's, the anger I felt pushed me over the edge, I easily smashed the glass and looked towards where the fight had happened, I saw my dad lying there, dead, my uncle next to him, and a tall green man with antenna standing across from them, his arm outstretched and two fingers pointing in the direction of my dad.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed at the man, who looked at me.

"I killed them." He said.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY DADDY!" I screamed, causing the ground around me to crack.

"I had to, I guess you're Gohan, your father asked me to train you for the Saiyans that will be arriving in a little under a year, but I wanna test you first." The man said, then he dashed at me, "So bring it!" I dodged his punch and kicked him in the stomach, then I tried to punch him but he kneed me in the face, sending me flying. "You're alright I guess, but I'll make you better, we have a whole year, so we'll be leaving now, and you will address me as master Piccolo." Piccolo picked me up and flew off.

"Let me GO!" I shouted, releasing a burst of ki to break Piccolo's grip, "I will not go train with you, I will kill you!" I floated in the air next to Piccolo, looking the demon in the eyes, I put both my hands above my head, gathering ki, "Masenko!" I chanted, the yellow ki forming a ball, I stretched out my hands towards Piccolo, the ball became a beam that flew towards him, "HAA!" I shouted as the beam flew.

"Not good enough brat." Piccolo said as he shot a burst of ki at my Masenko, the two attacks canceling each other out. "Not yet anyways." He appeared behind me and kneed me in the stomach, causing me to spit out blood.

"Kaa, mee, haa, mee, HAA!" I heard Krillin's voice as a blue beam flew towards Piccolo, who kicked off me and dodged it. "Leave Gohan alone." Krillin flew up to face Piccolo, "I'll train Gohan, you stay away." The bald monk looked the green demon in the eyes, not backing down from the confrontation.

"Krillin, it's ok, I don't want you to get hurt." I said, standing up, "I'll go train with Piccolo, but you guys should train as well." Gohan said.

"The Saiyans coming put this one to shame, apparently the weaker one is ten times the power of Raditz, Goku needs to be revived in one year's time, he's training in other world." Piccolo said.

"Fine." Krillin conceded, turning around, "But you're telling Chichi that you're taking Gohan."

"Fine by me." Piccolo said.

"Mr. Piccolo, my mom is really scary." I warned.

"Let's just go tell your mom." The Namekian growled, flying upwards.

"NIMBUS!" I shouted, calling the yellow cloud so that I could follow Piccolo.

 **\- DRAGON BALL Z -**

 _So that's the first chapter of the rewrite, I hope you liked it. The writing style will change drastically next chapter, matching my style a little more._

 _ **POWER LEVELS**_

 **Gohan: 200**

 **Goku: 416**

 **Raditz: 1200**

 **Piccolo: 408**

 **Krillin: 206**

 **Tien: 250**

 **Yamcha: 177**

 **Chiaotzu: 167**

 **Roshi: 129**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed!**

Piccolo and I flew towards Mt. Paozu, my home. It shouldn't have taken us long, but I had an important question.

"So, Mr. Piccolo, what happened to my father exactly?" I asked.

Piccolo sighed and told the story.

* * *

 **Flashback**

3rd Person

 _Piccolo landed on Roshi's island as soon as Raditz left, hiding behind the house._

" _Goku, you can't beat him alone!" Roshi shouted._

" _I have to try!" Goku shouted back, "He has my son!"_

" _At least let me come with you." Tien said, "I can at least be a distraction."_

" _No Tien, much as I hate to say it you'd die too quickly to be of much help." Goku said._

" _What about me?" Piccolo's gruff voice broke the silence that had permeated._

" _Piccolo!" Krillin exclaimed, slipping into the Kame stance immediately._

" _Wait Krillin, he's not here to fight." Goku said, Krillin relaxed a little but kept his guard up, eying Piccolo as the Demon walked towards the group._

" _That Saiyan utterly humiliated me." Piccolo told Goku, "I want my revenge, you want your son, sounds like we have a common enemy."_

 _Goku nodded, "He's close, an island fifty Kilometers West of here he said."_

" _Let's move."_

 _The two took only minutes to arrive on the island and confront Raditz. On the way there though, they formulated a plan._

" _I want my son back." Goku growled._

" _Oh, Green-man and Kakarot are teaming up." Raditz smirked, "Not man enough to take me on alone brother?"_

" _I'm not your brother." Goku growled, flying at Raditz and attacking with a wild kick that was easily blocked by Raditz's forearm, the Saiyan didn't even flinch. Goku jumped back._

 _Piccolo charged forwards, feigning a kick and instead going for an uppercut but it was caught by Raditz, who glared down at the Demon._

 _As Piccolo's fist was caught Goku dropped from the sky, his heel meeting Raditz's head and knocking off Raditz's scouter._

" _Blast!" Raditz shouted, grabbing Goku by the head and slamming his face into the ground hard enough to make a crater. He growled and lifted Goku, slamming him back down._

 _Piccolo took that as an opportunity and leapt away, placing two fingers on his forehead and gathering ki._

 _Goku struggled in Raditz's iron grip, his face was bloody and his nose broken. Raditz decided that his face had taken enough punishment, hefting him to his full height and keeping his feet slightly off the ground._

" _It's a shame brother, we could've done great things together." Raditz shook his head before grinning wildly and punching Goku in the stomach with all his might._

 _Goku ejected blood and bile all over Raditz, angering his brother even more. Raditz scowled and slammed his fist into Goku again and again._

 _Piccolo had finished charging his attack by now, a yellow orb with purple sparks on it was held in his fingers. He smiled darkly as he lined up with his marks, the chests of both Saiyans, Piccolo could eliminate both threats to his domination at once._

" _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted, the ball extending to a blast with a purple corkscrew of energy surrounding it. The attack pierced Raditz's chest, going right through and into Goku's chest. The two fell. Piccolo smugly walked over._

" _You fool… you've killed your partner." Raditz looked smug, even in death._

" _Unfortunately I haven't, his friends will probably have him back within the week using the Dragon Balls." Piccolo scowled and blasted Raditz with a large burst of energy._

 **End**

* * *

Gohan POV

"And that's when you burst out." Piccolo told me.

I just nodded, to think that my father died for my sake, because I wasn't strong enough to defend myself. I scowled and felt a slight burst of strength. I looked at myself and noticed that I had bulked up substantially.

"Uhm… Piccolo," I called out to the Demon, "Do I look different to you?"

He looked at me, "Are your eyes normally red?"

"No they're black." I answered.

"Then yes, you have red eyes and more muscles, what happened?" He asked.

"I… I'm not sure." I managed, "Dad's never done it in our spars."

"Your father's never done it period, it has to be your mother's blood." Piccolo said, "The mix of Human and Saiyan must have special properties."

I just nodded and started flying again. Hopefully Raditz was bragging and the weaker Saiyan wasn't really ten times stronger than him, that'd be an issue.

We landed at my house, where my mother immediately came running out.

"You're back!" She ran and hugged me, "Where's your father?" Then she glared at Piccolo, "And why is he here?"

"Goku's dead, I came to tell you that I'm taking Gohan to train." Piccolo said, taking mother's glare unflinchingly.

"You are doing no such thing." She said, I noticed that her power level went up slightly and her eyes turned blue for a second, "And what do you mean Goku's dead?"

"Mom, there's some really strong guys coming, I have to train. And dad died saving me. His brother, Raditz, came and told dad that he's a Saiyan. Then he kidnapped me and dad tried to get me back." I said, "Mr. Piccolo teamed up with dad and they killed Raditz, but dad died too."

Mom looked at me and suddenly gasped, falling back. She got up to her knees and cradled my face, "Are you okay?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm disappointed, but dad told me not to cry when I'm sad, instead I can train and it'll go away." I said, holding back tears.

"It's okay to cry honey." She told me, pulling me into a hug and I broke down, crying into her shoulder. She looked at Piccolo from the hug and told him, "You can train here, there's something only I can teach Gohan."

I heard a grunt, I guess that meant yes.

When I stopped crying mom spoke up, "Gohan honey, there's something I have to tell you." I looked my mom in the eyes, "I'm not a human either, I wasn't going to tell you until you were older but… I'm afraid you'll need our race's abilities to beat the Saiyans that are coming."

"What abilities?" I asked, mom sighed.

"It's called the Dragon's Eye. It's an ability that few of our race possess, and unfortunately you've awakened it."

"How do you know?" I asked, mom made it sound like a bad thing that I had these powers.

"Your red eyes brat." Piccolo chipped in, "That must be the power, right?" He turned to mom.

"That's one of them, they're three." She said, "Red, green, and blue. Red increases physical strength while lowering speed, green is the opposite, slightly lowering strength but raising speed. Blue is the epitome of a Dragian's strength, increasing strength as much as red does and increasing speed by the same as green."

I nodded, so my grief had activated red form then, "Let's start training."

 **\- DRAGON BALL Z -**

 _So there's the second chapter, I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be Gohan's training. If you wanna see Goku or anyone else training let me know._

 _The only new power level is Gohan's red eyed form but I'll skip it this time and add it in next chapter once all the training is done._

 _ **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z -**_

Gohan ran at Piccolo, eyes changing from black to green as he blurred from existence. Piccolo felt a sharp pain and saw Gohan's knee buried in his chest before he was sent flying.

"Masenko!" Gohan fired his signature yellow beam attack, eyes shifting from green to red, causing the blast to increase slightly in size.

"Demon Wave!" Piccolo fired off a blast of his own that impacted Gohan's but it was useless as the Halfling's beam was barely slowed.

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Boy's Training!**

"Come at me Gohan!" Piccolo shouted at me, I complied. I charged and activated my Red-eye form, increasing my strength as my kick hit Piccolo's guard, sending him flying back.

I closed my eyes, opening them to reveal emerald green eyes with no pupils. I rushed towards Piccolo, disappearing in a blur, the only give away of my position was my whitish-green aura. Just as I was about to hit Piccolo in the back I tried to change to my Red-eye form, but it took too much time and I ended up hitting him with only my base strength.

Piccolo spun and retaliated by stretching his arm and throwing me into the distance.

I quickly caught myself mid-air and flew towards Piccolo, going to my Red-eye form as I flew.

My teacher shook his head as he dodged my axe kick and slammed his shin into my throat mercilessly, sending me flying away, clutching my throat.

"That hurt Piccolo." I groaned as I stood up, one hand still on my neck. My eyes turned green and I blurred out of view.

"It won't work." Piccolo's gruff voice called out as he dodged a kick and sent out a wave of ki to push me away.

"Wave Blitz!" I called out, moving at my fastest so that I was invisible. Piccolo kept an eye out for me, turning around at random intervals. I appeared in front of him and slammed two green ki balls into his chest, with a shout they flew away, taking Piccolo with them. Once they were a good distance they detonated.

I powered down, thinking Piccolo was done for the day, I was wrong. He flew from the dust and kneed me in the face, probably breaking my nose. He followed up by grabbing me by the head and punching me in the stomach, then throwing me to the ground.

I heard him jump into the air, "Demon Wave!" He shouted. I rolled out of the way, but not fast enough as I was tagged by the edge of the ki wave, sending me flying away.

I tried to get up but couldn't, I did manage to roll over so my face wasn't in the dirt.

"You win again Mr. Piccolo." I said from my position on the floor. He stood over me with a strange mixture between a scowl and a grin on his face, that was his happy face.

"Three months and you still haven't gotten a hang of switching from green to red quickly. Take five minutes to rest and we're at it again." I nodded in response and stood up, my knees still a little weak.

 **DRAGON BALL Z -**

3rd person

"King Kai, my name is Goku. I'm from Earth and there's a dangerous duo of Saiyans heading towards my planet. I'm here for training so that I can defeat them" Goku said to the Kai, a short, round, blue man.

"I'll train you on one condition." The Kai's face hardened, "You must pass my test."

"Anything."

"Then you must… make me laugh." Goku's jaw dropped. "Why surely you must know a good joke or two, right?" The Kai continued.

Goku swallowed hard and began thinking, "Why… DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?" Goku shouted, loudly enough to create a false wind on the small green planet.

King Kai looked puzzled but responded, "To get to the other side?" And began giggling into his hands.

"Hey…" Goku muttered, then looked up, "BECAUSE IT WAS TOO FAR TO FLY!" He shouted, "What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches and one watches cells!" He said quickly.

King Kai began laughing hysterically, slamming his fist onto the ground quickly as he did.

After a few minutes King Kai got up and got into a fighting position, "Alright then, show me what you got."

Goku slipped into position but loosened his stance slightly before charging.

"Something doesn't feel right." The Saiyan said, "I just can't seem to get a hang over my weight here."

"That's because the gravity is ten times stronger here." King Kai replied, "Try jumping."

Goku jumped, reaching thirty feet easily and crashing to the ground, though he managed to stay standing.

"Aw man, that's embarrassing." Goku said.

' _With that potential, he could be the one I've been waiting for!'_ The Kai said to himself, "How's about you try and catch Bubbles before we start our training, it'll help you get used to the gravity." Goku nodded and made to take off his weights, "Goku, leave the weighted clothing on, it'll help build strength."

Goku nodded and chased after the monkey.

 **Three Months Later**

Goku charged up energy, a red tint visible in his aura. His teeth clenched.

"Pull the energy from inside, this isn't like the Genki Dama. It's the exact opposite." King Kai told him.

After five minutes Goku roared "KAIOKEN!" And released all the energy he had been holding in exploded outwards, washing his aura in red.

He immediately dropped the technique and fell to his knees, "Man, that's tiring."

"You still have six months to master it, no worries, let's go in for lunch." King Kai said.

"Great, I'm starved!" Goku rubbed his stomach and followed the Kai.

 **On Earth**

Gohan's POV

"Wave Blitz!" I shouted, slamming two green ki blasts into Piccolo's gut. They flew away and detonated, leaving my Demon teacher laying on the ground. I went and helped him up.

"You've grown strong Gohan." He said, no longer holding back his smile.

I rubbed the back of my head, "I still have to use my Green-eye and Red-eye forms to beat you though." I responded.

"You're still young. At your age I bet your father was still only the strength of a regular human." Piccolo told me.

"That… that means a lot. Thank you." I bowed, pride swelling in my stomach. It was the first compliment Piccolo had given me, and I relished in it.

"Can we go again?" I asked, "I still have some kinks to work out in switching from red to green."

Piccolo just swatted me away and I grinned like a madman.

 **Kami's Lookout**

3rd Person

Krillin dodged a blast from one of the Pendulum Room's artificial Saiyans. They were strong. Popo said something about them being at a 3000 power level. Krillin was at 1400 after six months of training. Even with another six he wouldn't reach these guys, who were weaker than the rumor about the weaker of the two Saiyans coming.

A blast of energy from Tien saved the monk's life. One of the two Saiyans had attacked from behind while he was lost in thought.

"Thanks Tien." Krillin called out, receiving a grunt in response. He smiled and charged his aggressor, hopelessly outmatched.

Yamcha faced similar issues. He had told Tien to make sure Krillin was alright while he and Chiaotzu fought the second Saiyan. Tien agreed and had flown off, but without the Triclops their battle had taken a turn for the worse. Chiaotzu was taken out by a ki blast leaving Yamcha to fend for himself, and while he had grown much stronger, going from 177 to 1380 in six months, he still was no match for either of the Saiyans.

A kick to the head sent the former bandit flying away. He was saved by Tien's timely intervention, with the Triclops managing to land a lucky killing shot on the Saiyan with his signature Dodon-Ray.

"I'm sorry, Chiaotzu was taken out." I said grimly, Tien just nodded.

"It's not your fault, he just isn't strong enough to handle this." Tien said. While Chiaotzu was his closest friend, there was no denying that the small psychic did not have the same potential as the other human Z-Fighters.

"Let's go help Krillin." Yamcha said, flying off. Tien followed.

When they arrived they saw Krillin duck under a hasty fist and retaliate with an uppercut, following up with a quick Kamehameha to make distance.

Yamcha flew towards the Saiyan and with a burst of speed landed on the ground right where he was about to land, with a quick maneuver and a shout of "Wolf Fang Fist!" The back of the Saiyan's armor was shattered and he was flying in the other direction.

"Volleyball Fist!" Tien called from under the Saiyan's flying form, bumping him into the air and using a quick movement to push him even further up, moving once again to get above him he slammed a powerful open-palmed hit onto the man's head, sending him straight towards the ground.

Krillin stood where the Saiyan would land, ki balls in either hand, "Double Tsuibikidan!" He shouted, sending two the two red-orange balls of ki out as homing missiles, both slamming the Saiyan back into the air, where Tien and Yamcha awaited him.

The both plowed their elbows into the Saiyan. Krillin leapt away as Tien fired off a Dodon-Ray, killing their adversary.

"Well done." The voice of Popo rang out, "I didn't expect you to be able to win after just six months. Time to up the difficulty."

Krillin groaned.

 **Three Months Later**

"That is the extent of your powers." Kami said, "At least from what I can do for you. You have each risen past the strongest warriors my Pendulum Room can create. Congratulations." Kami told the three Earthlings.

"Thank you, Kami." Tien said.

"Y… ya thanks." Krillin added almost immediately.

"It means a lot." Yamcha finished.

"Even though I'm not as strong as them, I'll do everything in my power to help beat the Saiyans." Chiaotzu told the guardian.

"See to it that you do, Chiaotzu. I put my trust in you four." Kami said with a grin.

 **Mount Paozu**

Gohan's POV

I flipped Piccolo onto his back, using my Green-eye form to move behind him without notice. As he hit the ground I kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him flying away and prolly shattering the bones, again.

I wiped some sweat off my brow and smirked, "You've gotten strong Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo walked towards me, sweating and nursing his ribs, "Don't get cocky brat."

I stuck my tongue out at my teacher and dodged a ki blast.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z -**

 _So that's that. I hope you liked it. There will be a tournament arc after Frieza's defeat and I plan on taking OC suggestions for some of the combatants. It'll be an interplanetary tournament so if you guys want to make up races or use existing ones (like Namekians or Yardrats, etc.) then feel free. All I need is a name, signature attack, description, and fighting style if you want to make one up/ already have one._

 **POWER LEVELS**

Goku: 5000

Goku (Kaioken): 10000

Gohan: 1500

Gohan (Red): 7500

Gohan (Green): 6000

Piccolo: 6000

Krillin: 3500

Tien: 4000

Yamcha: 3000

Chiaotzu: 2250

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**


End file.
